


（三十三）他们每天在一起。连接成一个整体。越来越坚强。

by ruby_sandwich



Category: Cartoons - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruby_sandwich/pseuds/ruby_sandwich





	（三十三）他们每天在一起。连接成一个整体。越来越坚强。

2017年利威尔生日贺文1

利威尔先生生日快乐

请小心观看，出现杯具作者只能道歉不能补偿精神损失

巨量ABO私设出没注意。ABO不适者请绕行。

不清水  不卖肉

“你现在感觉怎么样？”利威尔先生问。  
“还不行。”艾伦说。他完全没出现体热不安，排汗增多，需要抚慰的症状。钝化的味觉和轻微厌食感使他吃不下任何东西。  
 “我把柜子里的药拿出来放在桌上了，你看到了吗？”利威尔先生问。避孕药放在床头最显眼的位置。后面排放着各种维生素、胶囊、XX精华的半透明塑料瓶。这已经是今天第二次利威尔先生打来电话叮嘱艾伦。Omega的肠胃在进入生理期前大量排空。使他们几乎不再进食，经常感到口渴，排泄频率增加。直到肠胃完全代谢干净，进入休整期然后发情。  
“我先睡一觉，起床去接你。”艾伦点点头，调好手机上的闹钟。为了和鸡翅膀和好，接利威尔先生回家时，他们可以顺路去买狗小姐最喜欢味道的沐浴炮弹。  
“你生理期就别乱跑。等我回去。”利威尔先生淡淡地说，一边摸着他还幻痛的耳朵。强迫鸡翅膀去健身房也许是最后的选择。一个普通的宠物主人通过溜他的狗能够获得比一个健身会员更多的锻炼。一个普通的狗主人还会每周花额外的两小时33分钟带他们的宠物进行两到三次较长的散步。同时几乎一半的无宠物者承认他们根本就没有锻炼。鸡翅膀天生适合户外，参与健身房的培训只是想让它得到更多专业的进食和运动指导。当年利威尔先生选择让艾伦拥有一条狗。是听到艾伦无意间谈起“健身房使他无聊”这样的话题。旅居国外的孤单和伴侣频繁性的出差，被留下上学的艾伦拥有了他的狗。艾伦是家里地位最高的人，在这点上只有狗小姐不是这么判断的。也可能是利威尔先生花了更长的时间照顾它。鸡翅膀偶尔和艾伦顶嘴，但从来不敢顶撞利威尔先生，它更害怕他，也更听他的话。  
艾伦刚进门就看到公司的人全部集合在大厅，断断续续地能听到“新来的……”……混吃等死““成何体统…” 之类的声音。紧绷的人群不敢发出任何一个呼吸声。大厅一片死寂，只有艾伦的开门声和脚步声在这情况之外。没有人敢回头看他。  
谈话的人沉默了。也许是空气的味道使他分心。他沉默了一会儿接着从座位上站起来，向那个刚进门靠在墙边带着黑色鸭舌帽的人走过去。戴帽子的人看到利威尔先生直起身转身出了门。随后伊莎贝拉小姐在他们身后清晰地说 “散会。”  
艾伦和利威尔先生在路边站了五分钟。随后两人一起上了汽车。  
 “你太凶了！”艾伦说。“我好久都没看到你这么凶了……”  
“这件事你别管。”利威尔先生正在气头上。他压着火气，到家前他更希望闪远点不要殃及到艾伦。艾伦很快转移了话题，说他本想买点东西到工作室给利威尔先生做菜，顺便照料下员工的伙食。早上狗小姐消耗了他太多的体力，所以他打算改天再给劳累的上班族弄点吃的东西。  
“不行。”利威尔先生烦躁地说。招聘和新入职员工的培训已经够他受的。难道还要让他的太太出苦力给公司的员工做大锅饭？  
艾伦单手扶着方向盘，打开收音机。车载谈话节目播放着“一周前一位中东土豪因标记两只Omega纵欲身亡”的消息。主持人和几位嘉宾正在就“重复标记所引发的两性关系”展开讨论。  
艾伦一边听一边皱着眉头对利威尔先生说“这根本是胡编乱造的吧？标记意味着失去吸引第三者的信息素，如果没有信息素，重复标记到底是怎么做到的？”他向左打方向盘，平稳的拐上另一条高速公路。坐在旁边的利威尔先生突然说“我来开车，你的发情期到了。”  
“嗯？？”艾伦显得非常意外，吃惊的表情就这么固定在脸上“我没有……”  
“听话。”利威尔先生已经坐了起来，随时准备接替艾伦的位置。  
“我真的……”艾伦下意识地否认，但很快他闻到了一些比平时更重的香味。他把车停在路边，和利威尔先生交换了主驾驶。重新系好安全带。看到对方正在看他。“感觉怎么样？”  
“……我的脑子很清醒。”艾伦说。“我知道你的判断非常准确。而且你的味道变重了…”  
“按原定计划。你给家里打个电话。”利威尔先生降下车窗，他的手轻轻搭在方向盘上。仪表盘上的杯子开始振动。冷风顺着窗户灌进车里。吹散了飘散在空气中的荷尔蒙。他越开越快，变换着车道开车。直到将车子停进庭院里的白色的车库。  
他们依偎着向房屋背后走去。利威尔先生环住艾伦，他们的身体紧紧贴在一起。艾伦停下来低头吻了他两次。顺着花园的小径，他们找到通往地下室半层黑色的楼梯。黄昏橙色的光线透过植物照在扶手两旁倾斜的透明玻璃上。艾伦触摸着利威尔先生搭在他肩上手，感到他的脖子突然地被人吻了。他停在楼梯上，那双有力的手顺着脊背两侧伸进他的腋窝。将他从身后紧紧抱住。那双嘴唇顺着他肩上的皮肤缓缓移动着。他渐渐放松，陷入了这个背后的拥抱。门上的黄铜把手近在眼前，他们谁都没有向前再迈一步。

艾伦被动地接吻，试着掏出房间的钥匙伸入锁孔，然后用力推开门。门扇的合叶发出匀速转动轻微的咯吱声。一块橙色的方形阳光伸向室内，落在房间的隔断砖墙与衣帽架上。他们背对着房间接吻，艾伦的外套被半褪下来垂在手臂上。他扶着利威尔先生的脖子，张开嘴唇呼出一口气，转身靠在门内的墙壁上。荷尔蒙的味道，利威尔先生身上那种很轻很轻的荷尔蒙香味令他着迷。可即使他把嘴唇靠在利威尔先生身上那味道也轻飘飘的。那不是任何动物或植物能够模拟出来的香味，那是人的味道、是艾伦的肌肉血液爱情和婚姻生活的味道。利威尔先生的手按在艾伦的身体两侧，他看着艾伦的眼睛。他的目光既真挚又无奈，好像他对艾伦的爱，从来都是那么真挚那么无奈。他想拥有艾伦，想与他合二为一。如果艾伦能够成为他的身体，融入他的血液，吞没他的灵魂……他的嘴唇再次靠近艾伦的，就好像又一次重复着对他说“我想占有你”。  
艾伦沉浸在一种难以表达的感动中。那种爱意被表达所必然产生的满足与感动。他衬衫上的扣子被解开，外层的羊毛衫皱叠在利威尔先生的手背上。手背间的嘴唇轻轻触碰着艾伦的身体。他摘掉帽子，将手臂环绕在利威尔先生的肩上。在艾伦颈肩处移动的嘴唇顺着弯下来的脖子再次亲吻了他，他的头被一只手按住，用力地往下压。帽子从手中脱落掉在地上。他咬住用力覆盖着他的嘴唇 “关门。“ 他说 ”松鼠会进来。”  
艾伦推着利威尔先生进了浴室，柔和的略高于体温的水流顺着他们皮肤的缝隙流动。利威尔先生的身体紧贴着艾伦的。他没有故意回避艾伦的视线。隔着上升的水汽可以看到他勃起的样子。透明的皮肤呈现鲜艳的红色，根部覆盖着一层薄薄的海绵体，轻轻向外鼓胀着。他口腔的热量高过水温，手臂比接吻前更有力量。当他带着一身水汽和沐浴露掩盖的轻轻的香味赤裸着推开淋浴间的门，艾伦蜷缩着抱住他的身体，吮吸他身上那种令人沉迷的香味。利威尔先生把他抱起来，向书柜后面的双人床走去。艾伦低着头吻他，脖子上缠绕着一条将他们围在一起的条形浴巾。  
光被书架挡住，他们在暗处。光柱顺着书架的缝隙照亮了他们。艾伦清晰的听到利威尔先生的喘息声，在他耳边。那声音伴随着唾液，顺着神经穿透了他的头顶心。他就像一株快要渴死的小树，或是琴弓拉扯琴弦发出的尖锐的叫声。他握住利威尔先生放在他肋骨上的手，那只手正要向下移动，移动到他的双腿之间。他的手探向利威尔先生的下身，将它的一半放入自己的身体，然后握住根部的海绵体。他用力的握着，使它感到了体温和压力。在他耳边的呼吸声加重了，混入了轻微的叫床声。利威尔先生鼻腔和嘴唇的气息含混的吐在艾伦的脸颊上，他感到手中的海绵体用力滚动，在他紧握的手中张开了结。利威尔先生的身体绷得紧紧地，他用力吻着艾伦的侧脸，唇上粘着着他的发丝，把艾伦的眼睛吻得闭了起来。他的背，脖子和大腿很快就湿透了，体外成结让他看上去非常难受。顺着肛肠的内部他只能刚好顶到分道的入口。轻轻吮吸的感觉停留在顶端。除了那个部分，他失去了所有的感觉。  
他闭着的眼睛，头向后仰。额发两边挂着水珠。整个人好像燃烧般地那样用力。艾伦听着那些太过压抑的，好像忍耐了很久的叫床声，心疼的把他抱起来。如果不帮他先射一次，他会像现在这样一直难受下去。艾伦将手伸进被子，顺着利威尔先生的腰部向下滑动，轻轻按压着对方的身体。使利威尔先生的动作逐渐慢了下来，他跟着艾伦的节奏，蜷缩着抱住他。艾伦侧过脸，顺着利威尔先生的脖子找到他耳朵后面的敏感点，然后就听到他低低的叫声。艾伦没有被Alpha发情的气势压倒，他配合着利威尔先生身体的力量。依靠经验和对伴侣的了解控制了节奏。  
Alpha在发情期内会出现多次连续的高潮。从他们开始射精到射精完成的近十分钟内，每隔半分钟到一分钟左右会射一次。艾伦感觉得到利威尔先生的身体那一瞬间的挣扎。大腿上的肌肉轻微痉挛，茎体在艾伦的体内轻轻跳动。失去了结的固定，当他的身体再次颤动起来，阴茎顺着湿润的肠道滑出体内，射在艾伦双腿之间的床单上。  
一段时间后，卡露拉在孩子的房间里碰到了艾伦。若有所思的问 “你是不是担心着孩子不能投入发情期？”  
“嗯。总想他，一睡就醒。这正常吗？”  
“刚生完小孩都是这个样子。利威尔呢？”  
“他在睡觉。”艾伦说。  
“你回去陪他吧这有我呢。等有了胃口在告诉我，我去给你弄吃的。”  
窗外已经完全入夜，滴滴答答地下着雨。雨滴打在地下室平向斜窗和石板缝隙长出的草叶上。在漆黑楼梯的尽头，艾伦摸索着打开了走廊上的灯。淡淡的灰蓝色倒影，围绕着灯脚四外扩散。利威尔先生熟睡的时候喉结在动，身上弥漫着一股好闻的情潮气息。艾伦在公共浴室见识过很多男性的身体，包括他自己。从来没觉得哪个男人的那个长得好看过。直到他看过利威尔先生的……利威尔先生皮肤白净，有着东方人的好皮肤。没有西方人那股难闻的体味和粗糙的毛发。他的身体布满肌肉，却因为骨骼较小身材匀称而看上去很瘦。他的阴茎白白的，因为皮肤细腻，洗得干干净净显得很好看。但作为配偶，艾伦平时也不被同意随便观看，也不怎么被同意随便摸，所以他和利威尔先生在一起这么多年，认为对方是一个在享受性乐趣方面比较被动无趣的人。电影和小说中那种欲求不满、花样百出 、满脑子恶趣味的，那可真是 “别人的先生”。

10年6月 27


End file.
